Life's Mystique
by Irrevocable Truth
Summary: It's a lonely Biology period, and the teacher is boring Sakura to death. And drifting off to some other mystical world, she wonders whether or not there's a reason why there's life. Insert Syaoran into the scene here.


**Life's Mystique  
**_~a oneshot produced from my constant thinking of random things during Bio period; hope you enjoy ;)~_

She was off in another world.

Sakura had been thinking too much again. Much, too much.

You see, when you're bored out of your mind because your Biology teacher is talking in such a monotonous, quiet voice and you don't understand half of the things she's saying, you think about things.

At first she had wondered why some suicidal people prefer to slit their wrists. I mean, wouldn't that hurt more and prolong the agony? I mean, there was a reason guns were invented. They could just shoot and poof! No more pain.

But acquiring a gun was hard, she decided, nodding to herself. Legally, that is. And nobody wants to break the law—she thinks.

They could always just bring the knife straight to their heart. Or their head. Or maybe the part in the neck/throat that's vulnerable—whatever it's called exactly.

But then she realized that if they penetrated the chest area, they'd still have the rib cage and the breast bone to take care of. So that wouldn't do. And the skull is in their heads for a reason.

Why not the neck/throat-vulnerable area then? Maybe it was cause they couldn't see well and they would have needed a mirror for that.

Maybe they just want some drama in their lives before they go.

Huh.

For a moment Sakura snapped back to reality, hearing her name get called by the teacher.

"Ms. Sakura Kinomoto! Stop daydreaming and answer the question," the teacher commanded, her voice finally taking some sort of emotion—even if it was anger.

Sakura's left eye twitched. What was the question? _What was the question?_

She glanced at Tomoyo in the farther left corner of the classroom, who was helpfully mouthing the words to her. _"Name one characteristic of living things."_

What? That wasn't even a question.

Sakura dug into her brain for an answer.

What was that thing she answered for her reading assignment yesterday again? Uhm.. something about producing offspring and cells.

"Uh.. they are.. composed of cells?" Sakura said, an unsure expression on her face.

The teacher eyed her for a moment, gave Tomoyo a nasty glare (which Tomoyo dutifully returned with a sweet smile), nodded, and went on with the lecture.

"That is correct. Living things are made up of cells. Cells are the most basic units of life..." and the teacher drawled on.

Sakura sat back down and heaved a relieved sigh. She turned her head to Tomoyo and mouthed _'Thank You'_.

Tomoyo nodded, smiled, and went on to doodling some things in her notebook. Probably a new costume design.

And with that Sakura returned back to thinking over life's mystique.

Come to think of it.. why was there life anyway?

Maybe because there was death? No. That couldn't be. Death is only the absence of life, such as cold is only the absence of heat. Death and cold do not exist in themselves, but rather they are terms coined for the absence of something else.

She was confused now. Why **was** there life?

And the bell rang, signalling a break from the seemingly never endless boredom.

* * *

Syaoran sat under a tree. The only tree in that grassy field the starry night sky overlook. He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air. It had been a long time since he had done this.

He remembered the last occasion. Sakura persistently persuaded him to come, arguing that he was too stressed out, and he needed some time off from all of life's pressures.

Actually, it wasn't the wonderful scenery that had eased Syaoran's heart. It was Sakura, holding his hand and dragging him along. It was Sakura, looking up at the sky with such a heart warming smile that made all the pain go away. It was Sakura, right there beside him.

Suddenly there was a sound from the bushes.

He sent his senses on alert mode, and slowly and quietly walked towards the source of the sound.

Peeking ever so slowly into the darkness of it all, two fragile arms wrapped around his neck and tackled him to the ground.

"Boo!" the emerald-eyed girl shouted merrily.

Their faces were inches apart now, and the frantic beatings of their heart and the blush that was creeping on both their faces were becoming too awkward to their liking.

"O-oh... sorry about that," Sakura apologized as she rolled off Syaoran.

Syaoran got up with the aid of his arms and offered a hand to Sakura. "Don't mention it."

Taking the hand gleefully, he pulled her up and they walked back to the tree.

They both sat down, side by side.

For a good number of minutes, silence ensued between them, but it was a welcomed silence. A silence of serenity, and ...peace, somewhat, as the moonlight shone on them and a cold breeze passed by.

Sakura yawned.

"I'm sleepy," she stated.

Syaoran smiled gently. "Then sleep."

"But... I was going to ask you something."

Syaoran looked at the girl, her eyes half-closed now. "What would that be?"

"Why...,"insert a stifled yawn, "do you think there's..." She paused here, and for some time Syaoran had thought she had finally fallen asleep.

"Do you think there's what?" he whispered.

"Life," she answered.

Syaoran paused.

Then he smiled, as if he'd come across some wonderful epiphany.

"Because."

Sakura fought drowsiness like some drunk girl, swaying about. "Because what?"

"If there wasn't life..." at this he was cut off with something heavy falling just the right spot on his shoulders.

He looked and found Sakura's head on it, her sleeping face like that of an angel's.

"...I couldn't have met and fallen in love with you."

But at the point he said that, she was already off in some other magical dream world.

Perhaps, just maybe, the reason for life is not supported by any physical evidence. Maybe we enter this world incomplete, and our purpose here is to find that person who'll be the missing piece to life's puzzle.

Or, rather, maybe life doesn't exist at all. Maybe we're just figments of someone else's imagination, or part of some fiction movie. Or whatever.

But when you meet that person—that person who gives meaning to the daily routine, that special someone who you'd wake up early and go to the depths of hell for, that someone who makes you smile for no reason at all, and without even trying..

I suppose when that time comes, the reason there is life doesn't really matter anymore.


End file.
